Brothers
by l0V3 AlWAYZ
Summary: Sequel to Sisters For Edward nothing can go wrong. Bella is now a vamp and everything seems perfect but what happens when a vampire comes along and he has a strange resemblance to Edward? What happens when Bella gets mixed feelings? Read to find out R
1. Fun and Games

Hey! Okay so this is the sequel to Sisters! I didn't know if I should but I finally decided that I knew everyone wanted one. This is all for you faithful fans out there! Oh and this might be rated M to be safe later on…I'm still not sure. Anyways, I might not update as fast first because of schoolwork and second because I just wrote this chapter and I still have to think how it's going to play out. If you have any suggestions that would be great! lol anyways I'll let you start reading! Don't want to take away your reading time!

Kristin

* * *

Chapter 1: Fun and Games

Everything was perfect. Bella the love of my life was going to be with me an eternity now that I changed her. I regret every time I think about it, but knowing how happy she is and the fact that most all of her human qualities staid with her through the transformation, often makes me smile at what I accomplished.

Bella and I have been engaged for what seems like an eternity for me. She has this plan that she has to wait until she graduates high school. Charlie would probably throw a fit if he knew that his daughter and I were engaged. I smiled at the thought as I pictured Charlie's face going from his usual tan coloring to a bright red.

The bad news along with all of this is Bella has to live with Charlie still. That and she has to use her powers so that she looks as human as she used to. She still has her heat, her heartbeat, and her blush; I swear she could do anything. All she had to do was change her eye color and how pale she was.

I was taken from my thoughts as I felt Bella move in my arms. She was waking up, I thought with a smile. Did I mention she could sleep too? She didn't have to but she did for me, plus it conserved her energy. I smiled as I brought my lips to her neck and kissed her, making her squirm at my touch.

"Good morning Bella. Ready to go to school?" I asked with a smirk. Bella groaned and snuggled herself closer to my side. "You know we don't have school for much longer. Graduation is only two weeks away. Then we get to tell your dad about the engagement. Remember our deal?"

Another groan emitted from Bella's succulent lips as she rolled off the bed and stood up. "You love teasing me, don't you?" Bella asked, crossing her arms and a pout forming on her lips. I only smiled and tried to look as innocent as possible. "No more kisses for you today then," said Bella as I saw a smirk form on her face and my face immediately fell.

"Bella don't do that to me. I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again," I said in a desperate voice. Bella just smiled, she knew she had the upper hand now. I shouldn't have done that, I thought scolding myself. I should have played it off and then later she would've been the one to surrender.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Bella said, her smile never leaving her lips. This was going to be a long day, I thought with a sigh. Bella took my cue as a good time to take a shower and gathered her things and scurried down the hall.

I sat back in her walking chair sulking on what I would have to suffer today for the rest of the day. No kisses, I thought another sigh escaping my lips. That was going to be quite difficult. Unless I took away something in return, I thought a smile now forming.

I heard shower knobs being turned and then the water being turned off. I knew Bella wasn't going to like my surprise but I knew she would give in easier once she had enough.

I was ready to enforce these new rules to her once she walked in through the door and I stood up to do so, but when she walked through the door she was wearing one of the outfits Alice had given her. She knew that this would make it even harder, I realized.

I immediately dropped my plan, knowing I would make her pay for it later. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. "You're looking beautiful," I whispered in her ear, making her shiver with delight.

"Thanks," she said with a blush.

"Well then time for breakfast. Anything in particular you want to eat today?" I asked as I led her downstairs never taking my hands away from her waist.

"What ever you prepare oh master chef," she said with mock praise. I took the little comment with ease, knowing later she would be eating out the palm of my hand later. I made Bella chocolate chip pancakes; her favorite breakfast and she literally wolfed it down. Using her powers took something out of her, I thought with a considerate smile.

Soon enough Bella was done with her pancakes and I cleared her utensils, carefully washing them in the sink for her. She always went too slow just to tease me, I thought with a smile. "Ready to go?" I asked as I felt her arms slips around my waist and put her cheek against my back.

"I love you," Bella whispered making me want to turn around and kiss her.

"Me too," I said holding her hands in mine. We stood like that until I noticed that we were going to be late even with my driving. I brought Bella's hands to my face, knowing I couldn't kiss them and instead made her hand so it cupped my cheek. "We have to leave," I whispered and she immediately let go of me and got her things to leave.

Bella and I were out in the car in no time, using our speed and I floored the car so that we were already going one hundred miles an hour in seconds. I held Bella's hand throughout the car ride, getting me there in record time. I would have to tell Emmett I beat his record time, I thought with a smirk.

Apparently Bella and I got to school three minutes early because of my driving. I smiled at the new record. What was it? Three minutes? Less, I confirmed with a nod with a nod. Alice would know, I thought searching through the mindless thoughts of the other teenagers in search of my pixie of a sister.

Alice was literally jumping from my new accomplishment. That and, ewe…okay I really don't want to think about what she and Jasper wants to do after school. I shivered with disgust as I brought myself back to the present, with Bella.

I heard another unwanted voice, which made my eyes slit automatically and my fists clenched into tight fists. _Wow Bella looks sexy today_, I heard Mike Newton's voice say. He was imagining Bella with him, doing a strip tease for him. Okay, I thought, Newton's going down today. I immediately took Bella's waist and brought her to me.

I growled softly, hoping Bella's ears wouldn't catch it, but I was mistaken when she looked up at me with a questioning look. Then looking off in the distance she understood as she saw Mike walking our way.

Mike came to a stop only two feet away from Bella, paying no attention to me. "Hey Bella do you want me to walk you to your class?" asked Mike.

I held onto Bella tighter, knowing I didn't have to worry about my strength around her, but always doing so anyway. "Mike I'm sorry but my _boyfriend_ Edward always walks me to class," said Bella emphasizing that I was her boyfriend and he wasn't.

"I'm sure Eddie wouldn't mind if I walked you to class for once," Mike said, trying to get me pissed off, which it did, I hated it when people gave me a nickname but I never let the anger reach my face.

"Mike I'm sorry that you can't face the fact that me and Bella are a couple. I guess you're going to go for the next best thing. I'm sure Jessica will have you and if she doesn't I'm sure one of the girls in this school will take you if you're that desperate," I said with a smirk on my lips.

I saw Newton go from his usual fake tan self to red in two seconds flat. He was pissed, I thought with a huge smirk. I even heard Bella's low snicker. Good thing Newton didn't hear that, he would try to tear me to pieces. Like he could, I would probably do that first if he touched Bella.

I knew Mike was going to try to punch me, not only from his thoughts of doing so but also because I just totally humiliated him in front of Bella along with half the school that was watching. I could hear the whispers of gossip forming and many people laughing from the scene.

Mike swung his arm toward my face but I simply stepped to the side and out of the way, letting him fall to the ground. He wasn't even balanced, I thought shaking my head. "Come on Bella," I said grabbing her by the waist and leading her indoors to our class.

We ended up late, but the teacher didn't care and it was so worth it to see Newton so humiliated. I just wish I could get that on tape, I thought with a smile. My smile became even bigger when I thought of Bella's power; she would be able to do it. This was going to go great with graduation day.

The rest of the day went beautifully. It couldn't have ended better any other way except Bella still prohibited me from kissing her. All I knew was that she was going to suffer tomorrow. Alice would be good for help and plus tomorrow was Friday. This was going to be a very interesting weekend, I thought as I lay next to Bella, watching her sleeping form. I kissed her once, the clock having slipped to twelve, the end of the day.


	2. Payback?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of wanted more reviews and plus I had lots of homework and I had to go on vacation with my parents and they wouldn't allow me to bring my laptop to work on it. I'm sooo sorry everyone. I won't keep you waiting! Remember R&R! love you!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 2: Payback?

I was waiting for my angel to wake up. It was already getting late and school started in half an hour. "Bella," I called softly kissing her neck. I heard her heart start to race erratically and I knew that she was now awake.

"I don't want to get up," I heard Bella mumble making me laugh quietly. I'm sure Bella heard, I thought as she scrunched the pillow more to her face.

"On a school day you have no choice Bella or I would have been happy to lay with you while you slept," I said reasonably making Bella groan before getting out of bed and going straight to the bathroom.

This was going better than I thought. She would not be able to resist how I was going to act today. But it wouldn't go as perfectly if I didn't dress the part. I ran to my house quickly and changed into clothes Alice gave me.

I had a button down emerald shirt, the exact same color as my eyes when I was human. It was formfitting, showing off my nice body. I had never had something that clung to my body this much, this was going to be a new experience for me, I thought with a smile. Then I got on my jeans, that hugged my hips just enough but not in a way that I was uncomfortable.

I had to get going, I thought, putting a jacket over my shirt so I didn't show Bella until the opportune moment. I then ran back to the house, putting a frustrated look on my face while folding my arms carefully.

Good thing I came back earlier, I thought as Bella made her presence known. "Hey Edward what's wrong?" asked Bella about to give me a hug to see if that helped. I didn't let her; instead I stood up and moved away.

"Bella no touching today," I said as I smiled evilly. "You really hurt my feelings so I want to take something away from you that you took away from me yesterday," I said with a mock smile.

"Edward. Come on please. I'm sorry, I promise it will never happen again," pleaded Bella in a desperate voice. I just shook my head with a knowing smile as we made our way downstairs to get her food.

Bella was pouting in her chair so I thought I'd tease her a little more. I took off my jacket and put it on one of the chairs. Bella gaped at my torso section with awe. I'm guessing she likes it, I thought with a pleased smile.

Bella was about to bring her hands up to me but I smiled at her and shook my head. "Bella you know the rules for today. No touching," I said with silent laughter coating my voice. Bella humphed and finished her breakfast quickly before heading toward the car.

The car ride was silent, Bella still pouting with her arms folded over her chest. I saw her hands fidgeting, that must mean she's holding back, I thought, just barely though. "You know Bella I didn't say I didn't get to touch you," I said as I placed my hand on her cheek, caressing it carefully.

That brightened Bella's mood as she smiled lovingly at me and engaged into a small conversation before we got to school.

There was a new girl in school today and I already met her in my first class. Her name is Melanie and apparently along with all the girls in the school has a very big attraction to me, thinking things I would only want to do with Bella.

In fact Melanie gave me a good idea. I could make Bella jealous a bit. I would flirt with her and Bella would have to get jealous and beg me for forgiveness. Maybe then she would realize her mistakes.

At lunch I went to the usual table quickly, knowing that Melanie was right behind me. I sat down across from Bella and Melanie took the seat next to me. Good, I thought. Bella looked at me curiously but I only shrugged at her as Melanie immediately put her hand on my thigh.

I tried not to shove her hand away as I reached under the table and moved her ascending hand back downward. Through out the whole entire lunch Melanie flirted with me and I did back. I could see Bella's face get more and more enflamed with sadness, embarrassment and rage.

"Edward," she said in a strained voice, "I hate you, " she said as she ran at human speed out of the cafeteria. I followed Bella, knowing officially I had went way too far.


	3. Edward?

Okay! This may be a short chapter but that's because I didn't have much time to work on it and I wanted you guys to have another chapter to keep you entertained. I'm sorry that I haven't been posting lately! I love you all! Hope you enjoy and make sure to R&R! The more reviews I get, the faster I post, and the longer it will be! So REVIEW!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 3: Edward?

"Bella," I called once I got outside. I saw her but just barely and I immediately took off after her. I caught up to Bella but was barely keeping up with her as she went faster and faster.

There was sun up ahead and civilization along with it. Even though it was full on raining in Forks, didn't mean it had to be cloudy; just another weird thing about Forks. I slowed a lot so that I was running human speed and stopped at the brush. Bella alternated so gracefully to her inhuman speed to a regular jog it mesmerized me. But now she was out of my reach.

The clouds would cover the sun again soon but I knew I should give Bella time to get things sorted by herself. I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me for long. I sighed as I made my way home slowly, contemplating every possible apology I could say to Bella when she returned.

?? POV

I had always lived in Europe. Sometimes it was London, others Germany, everywhere you could Possibly imagine and I loved it but something was tugging at me. Something deep down that I couldn't name.

I was going to go to the United States. I always was curious to know what the country did in difference to Europe. Europe seemed so sophisticated and simple and everyone talked as if the US was so spectacular. It was my time to go.

I ended up flying to the first destination I thought was as rainy as possible. It was perfect. Forks. It was perfect. There was so much rain that I would be able to go in public any time I felt necessary. I would go to Forks High School, posing as a senior because I really didn't want to go to school that long and plus I was already twenty-one.

I had only been walking for what seemed like thirty minutes, trying to find a place to stay when a scent hit me so hard I was about to pounce. I saw a woman jogging, it looked as if she had been crying and I could tell that she was a vampire almost immediately. Why was her scent so strong though?

"Hey are you all right?" I asked the woman. She slowed down and looked at me shock and anger written all over her face.

"Edward I thought you would give me a little time alone. What you did today crossed the line. Now leave me alone. I don't want to see you until tomorrow if at all," the woman said. I didn't even know her, how could she confuse me for this Edward? Hmm? That name sounds familiar.

"I'm not this Edward of whom you speak miss. My name is Damien," I said extending my hand out for her to shake.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my boy friend. My name's Bella," said Bella as a blush painted her cheeks. This was one strange vampire, I thought.

"You said Edward. Might I ask what Edward's last name is?" I asked. I was just curious. This might very well be my long lost brother. I thought he died from the Spanish Influenza but maybe he had suffered the same fate I had tried to keep him away from.

"Oh um Cullen," Bella said and my hopes were immediately died. He wasn't alive, he wasn't ever going to come back. I sighed inwardly as Bella said, "So are you going to be staying here for a while?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea. I'm trying to find an apartment that I can afford. Right now I haven't been making as much money as I'd like," I said as I thought about how much money I had. About a thousand dollars and no more.

"Oh well I know a vampire family you can stay with. They're really nice and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you staid with them as long as you started hunting animals instead of humans," said Bella with genuine concern. Did she say animals instead of humans? I had never heard of such an idea. The Volturi had always said humans but now I guess not.

"There's another method instead of drinking off humans? I thought that was the only way," I said clearly amazed making Bella laugh.

"Well of course. Now do you want to meet the Cullen's? asked Bella with a smile. I couldn't help but nod and helplessly follow this beautiful creature to the Cullen's house. When we got there it was huge. I couldn't believe they had so much money.

Edward POV (Where he left off to present)

Bella had been gone so long. She was taking hours. What was taking her so long? I know that she didn't go back to Charlie's because I couldn't smell her intoxicating scent there. She was driving me crazy.

I was pacing my room and I swear if I wanted to I would be making a hole in my floor I was doing it so much. My music couldn't calm my frazzled nerves. I just couldn't wait for Bella to come but I knew to get her forgiveness I would have to wait until she came to me.

I wish I didn't even think about having my revenge. Me and my big ego. I was so stupid. Bella didn't deserve someone like me. She was so beautiful, perfect. I just ruined everything we had but I loved her so much. I was way too selfish to let her go.

I could hear Bella. No I could smell her. She was coming here! At last I would beg her for her forgiveness even if I had to do so on my knees. I ran to the door and opened it quickly to find that Bella was not alone.


	4. Reunion Lost

Okay so this is the 3rd chap. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise that this chapter is worth it! So here it goes!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunion Lost

Edward POV

There he was standing with my Bella after all these years. My brother whom I've looked for, for so long. I smiled at Damien as he smiled back and I ran to him giving him a big hug. "I thought you were dead," I said once I pulled away.

"I tried to keep you away from this life. I was changed when I was twenty-one. I didn't want my little brother to have the same fate that I was cursed with. There was no trace of you after your death of the Spanish Influenza. I tried to find your grave but never found one," said Damien as he looked at me as the big brother he was.

"Hello Edward," Bella said as she interrupted our little reunion and stood next to me, staring at me with impatience.

I gulped and smiled weakly at her. "Bella you have to know that I was only trying to get back at you for yesterday. Please I love you," I said pleading with her to forgive me.

"I don't know. Let's ask your brother if he thinks it's polite if you flirt with a human while you're already engaged to me as a fiancé," Bella said looking toward Damien who had a frightened look on his face. I could tell he didn't want to have any part in this.

"Well I would say what you did to him yesterday wasn't very nice either so I think that you really shouldn't be all that mad," Damien suggested only making Bella angrier.

"So what if I said no kisses yesterday," said Bella outraged, "That shouldn't be reason enough to go flirt with some human."

"I'm sure that Edward wanted to make you as jealous as he was yesterday. He just wanted you to see how crazy it made him to be away from you," said Damien and I smiled proudly at my brother; always having my back.

"But his was worse," Bella said, her confidence dwindling.

"I'm sure you made it so that you were looked at by all the guys in school and so Edward could hear their thoughts," said Damien. Now I was confused. How did he know this much?

"How did you do that?" asked Bella dazed.

"That's my power," said Damien with a shrug, " I can see the truth in things even when I don't know the situation and I can tell if anyone's lying."

"No wonder, you did very well when I told a lie when we were younger," I said lost in thought.

"Well Edward I'm still mad at you so I'm going to hang out with Damien. Maybe someone older will have a smaller ego," said Bella pulling Damien's hand and going into the house.

I deflated. There was something else I knew about my brother. However hard I tried to date a girl, once they met my older brother, they always went for him. Damien would never have anything to do with the girls but I could tell he liked Bella. A lot.

I loved my brother but if it meant that Bella was going to be taken away from me, I would never be the same. I would be like I used to except worse. I would be depressed, I probably wouldn't do anything at home and once more Esme would always be sad that I never was happy or never once smiled.

I didn't want to go back in the house. I knew that I would hear Damien and Bella flirting, most likely. I didn't want to be around that so I ran away like the coward I was, to a place I knew I was safe.

Damien POV

I went in the house with Bella, leaving Edward outside staring after us. I knew he was disappointed. He remembered how I used to be. All the girls flocked to me, leaving Edward no chance of having a girlfriend. That was part of my power that I left out. I didn't want to discourage Edward even though I did have a thing for Bella.

We were flirting, I couldn't help it and Bella was just giving in to me like butter. At one point she slipped herself on my lap and that's when I realized I was stealing Edward's fiancé away. I tried to suppress the want in my mind, to stop this foolishness but I couldn't. I'm so sorry Edward.

Time went by slowly. I could barely hear the door opening and shutting closely down stairs. Edward was home but I was so focused on Bella I didn't realize. I noticed we were in Edward's room but I made no actions to move. Edward was coming and he was going to catch us.

Edward slowly opened the door, I blank, hard mask covering his features as he looked up without surprise at Bella and me. "I hope you're happy Bella and you too Damien," said Edward as he closed the door again and walked away.

I expected my brother to get mad, something but it seemed as if he had no life anymore and he just didn't care. A single tear fell from Bella's eye as she watched Edward leave. Things were not going to turn out well.

Edward POV

I was at the meadow but somehow Damien and I seemed to be connected in a way that made me hear his mind even out here. I couldn't get his thoughts out of my mind. They were flirting a couple of times they were almost kissing but Bella always pulled back at the last minute to which I was grateful. Bella though, did sit in his lap.

My world was slowly tearing itself apart as I literally had a front row seat at what was happening at home. I grew expressionless, nothing could be as painful as watching your brother and love looking as if they were now lovers. Now I knew how Bella felt when I was with Elena.

But I couldn't help but be happy for them. Bella seemed to be more content with my brother than she ever did with me and Damien was my brother, finding something he never knew existed. As long as they were happy, I wouldn't interfere or get mad. I would be supportive.

I ran home at a human pace, knowing I had to clear my head, knowing that Damien would see my face and know that he had done it again; broken my heart and stolen something I held dear to my heart.

When I got home, I entered and walked slow, even for a human up to my room where I knew they were. I opened the door with a sad face but turned that into a mask as I said, "I hope you're happy Bella and you too Damien," and walked back out the door and to the guest room.


	5. Misunderstandings

Okay I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but here's the chapter. I don't know if I should continue or if I should leave it at that. I have another story that I have been working on and I want to post that, but I don't want to have to be working on one story while working on another. Sorry again for not updating.

Yours Truly

* * *

Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

Bella POV

I was flirting with Damien. I knew that Edward would be mad but I wanted him to crawl back to me on his hands and knees. I wanted him to see his face when he saw me and his brother together.

I made sure that if Damien tried to kiss me, I would pull away because I knew that my lips were only reserved for Edward but I also sat on Damien's lap to make myself more alluring.

I heard Edward way before he got to the house. This was my chance, I thought as I made myself get even closer to Damien then before. I heard the door open and Edward poke his head in but what he said totally threw me off guard. "I hope you're happy Bella and you too Damien," said Edward and then he left.

A tear fell from my eye. Did he really take it that serious? I can't lose Edward again, I thought panicking. Edward I'm so sorry, I thought. I got up from Damien's lap and quickly went after Edward.

"Edward," I called but he was nowhere in sight. I went to the meadow and found Edward sitting in the grass looking down at nothing in particular. "Edward," I said my voice soft, "Please believe me when I say that I was faking with Damien."

"Bella it's okay if you like him. I don't mind. I know he is more carefree and has more of a hand for charming ladies. I'm just sorry that you didn't meet Damien first," said Edward as he turned around to face me.

The expression on his face could have killed me if I weren't immortal. His eyes were so dead, it's like he really was a corpse now. My heart clenched as I ran up to Edward and put my hands on his face so that he would look at me. "Edward don't you even think that," I whispered, tears falling from my eyes.

"Bella there is another power my brother has. He will make you like him. However accidental it is because of me. I can tell he likes you," said Edward with a sad smile.

"Oh Edward do you really think that, that would stand in the way of my love for you?" I asked reasonably. I hadn't even realized that he had been influencing me. I was in complete control.

"You're just saying that," said Edward trying to be difficult.

"Edward now you are just being stubborn," I said as I forced him to look into my eyes. When he wouldn't, I willed him to with my mind and kissed him roughly. I could feel a smile forming as I continued to kiss him. I knew things were going to be much better.

Damien POV

Right after Edward left, it didn't take Bella long to run after him. Maybe she truly did have feelings for Edward. I was proud of Bella for not giving into my charm however hard it hurt me in the inside that she would be with Edward instead of me.

I followed Bella making sure that I was far enough so that Bella and Edward wouldn't be able to hear me. I watched as Bella tried to reason with Edward. Such a lost look on my brother's face! I felt a stab of pain as I realized I had caused Edward that pain.

I smiled as Bella kissed Edward fully on the lips, knowing Edward wouldn't be stubborn anymore, that he saw the truth through Bella's love. I would give them some privacy, I thought as I ran back home.


End file.
